Blue Summer
by Happii Haden
Summary: Sasori is a "problem child" sent to a summer college camp to give him a taste of the real world. All he wants is to be left alone. However, throughout his summer, Sasori has no choice but to face his fears and problems head on. With a certain blond boy constantly at his side, the redhead would certainly have a summer to remember.
1. Chapter 1

Meant to post this on SasoDei Day, but I didn't have enough time. I was dragged away from my home I call a computer to go visit the real world with...people. I suppose it wasn't all bad, but yanno, SasoDei Day :C very important to me! Anyways, here's a short, already completed, story for you guys. Yes it will be a couple chapters, but it's nothing major like my other two stories.

Naruto © Kishimoto

Rated: M

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

"Blue...blue...blue..." a redhead muttered, sitting alone at his desk. "No more blue?" He frowned and slid the scattered colored pieces around on the wooden surface.

A knock at his door startled him, causing him to jump up and hit his knee underneath the furniture. "Shit!" he grunted. "Whattya want, you old hag?" he snapped harshly.

An old woman cracked the door open. "Scorpling, dear, dinner is ready. Will you be joining us?"

The redhead sighed, "Do I really have a choice?"

The woman cackled, "Nope!"

The redhead stopped his sorting before quickly putting away his colors in a ziplock baggie. He stepped away from his desk and began to follow the older woman upstairs.

"Oh, so he does live!" An older man laughed upon seeing the redhead emerge with the woman. "I feel like I haven't seen you in years."

The redhead rolled his eyes and sat at the end of the table. "I was only down there for a few hours..."

The woman sat down next to the old man and began to pass the food around.

"Nonsense! As soon as you got here you ran downstairs, jellybeans in hand. I honestly don't understand why you buy him so much candy for. He only ever eats a quarter of it," the old man complained, waving his fork around.

"I never get to stay long enough to eat all of them," the redhead corrected. "And by the time I'm able to come back, the candy already goes stale."

"You know he's right, Ebizo. We never eat them on time, so we do have to buy new ones," the woman said to the older man, Ebizo, next to her.

As the two elders bickered back and forth, the redhead sat at the table, playing with the foods on his plate. It wasn't that he was a picky eater. In fact it was his favorite meal. However, he had spent the whole afternoon sorting through his candy and specifically eating the blue ones. He usually could contain himself and save them for later, but he hadn't anything sweet in about a month.

"Scorpling, aren't you hungry? Your mother and father-"

"_Adoptive_ mother and father," he corrected, interrupting the old woman.

The old woman rolled her eyes and nodded, "_They_ told me you hadn't eaten all day."

The redhead shrugged.

"Don't tell me," she cracked a smile, "you're excited about attending that summer college program."

The redhead's immediate reaction was a scowl. "I am anything but excited for that. I never said I wanted to be a part of that stupid program, but they'd do anything to get rid of me."

"Now, Sasori. You know that's not true."

"Isn't it though? They're starting their own new family and they want me out of the picture. I get it," Sasori huffed. "I honestly don't even know why the adopted me when they did."

The old woman frowned and looked to the older man beside her.

The redhead sighed before standing, "I'm going to bed. I have to be at my counselor's tomorrow at six." He left the table, ignoring any request that his elders asked of him.

* * *

The next morning, Sasori and his grandmother drove downtown to a small building.

The building was cement gray and reminded Sasori of a hospital. There was only four rooms; three out of four of them being actual counselor offices.

"Ah, Sasori! Welcome back!" a girl, with long pink hair and bright green eyes, greeted him.

The redhead gave a simple nod in acknowledgement, but said nothing more to the girl.

She frowned as she was practically ignored, but forced herself to smile. "Are you here for another session with Tsunade?"

"Obviously."

"Yanno, I'll be attending the college summer program too. Maybe we can hang out if you get bored. Or if you don't know anyone else. I mean you don't have to if you don't want, but I think-" _**SLAM**_

The girl jumped back, startled. She frowned at the slammed door in her face. Perhaps she would need to try harder with the redheaded boy.

"Good morning, Sasori. How're you feeling?" a woman with a large bust and blonde hair asked, smiling an almost forced smile.

"I feel tired as fuck and I'd like to go back home and sleep forever," the redhead grunted.

Tsunade sighed and dropped her smile. "I know you don't want to go away for the summer, but both me and your parents-"

"_Adoptive parents_," the redhead almost hissed.

Tsunade rolled her eyes, "Your guardians and I both agreed it would be beneficial for you. You'll attend classes of your choosing, meet other students from different schools, make money, gain experience for the future, and maybe make a few new friends."

"I don't think that's a good idea," Sasori sighed. "I'm not good with people."

"Too bad you don't have a choice, huh? This will be _good_ for you," the blonde insisted. "Your bags are all packed correct? Your grandmother can take you to the university at anytime and you can get settled in." The woman handed the redhead a slip of paper and pointed to the writing scribbled on it. "This is your dorm number and roommate. When you get there, you'll meet the men and women who work on the campus. They'll give you your keys and enrollment forms. I'm sure they will have some sort of conference as well."

Sasori folded the paper, not bothering to look at it, before slipping it into his jacket pocket. "Is that all?"

Tsunade nodded, "You can leave now, Sasori."

Immediately, the redhead stood and turned his back on the woman almost rushing out of the room. Before he exited the room and slammed the door shut, he heard Tsunade call out to him.

"You should lose the jacket, Sasori. You'll die of a heatstroke."

Sasori snorted before letting the door shut behind. As if he would get hot. Unfortunately for him, he grew up in a desert and was actually cold 80% of the time. However, the heatstroke idea wasn't so bad. Perhaps he could fake it and- Sasori sighed. It would work on his adoptive parents, but not on the old hag. She raised him right beside his real parents when he was younger.

"C'mon, Chiyo. She said we could leave whenever, so I want to get there before anyone else does," the redhead stated walking past the woman to the exit.

He felt a fist hit him hard on the back of his head. Muttering curse words under his breath, he rubbed his now sore head. "What the hell?"

His grandmother frowned at him and hit him again. "You should know better than to not refer to me as granny. And no cursing unless you wanna eat soap, young man. Don't be an ungrateful brat, because you're not getting your way."

"I'm not being a brat," Sasori growled, defending himself.

"Are too," she smirked. "You're throwing a fit about leaving like a child. Even your face is getting red," Chiyo laughed, pinching one of his cheeks.

The redhead swatted at the woman and scowled, "Shut up. I am not." He grabbed the keys out of her hands and practically ran to the car. The old woman shook her head and followed him at her own speed.

When both had settled in the car and taken off, Chiyo raised an aged hand to her grandson's head and ruffled his hair gently. "You should be happy, Scorpling. It'll be fun and something new."

Sasori knocked her hand off his head and glared out the window, arms crossed. "You all keep saying I'll have a good time and that I'll love it, but I know I won't. No one even asked me how I felt about all of this. You can't just force someone into something. It's wrong…"

"You're just making it seem worse than it really is," Chiyo stated. "You're going to be by yourself."

The redhead raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean? There's going to people and-"

"You won't have anyone to watch over you anymore. It'll be as if you're actually in college. No one is going to baby you. You'll be your own man, Scorpling. Whether you chose to interact with people is up to you."

He went quiet at the statement. He hadn't thought of that at all. Maybe it wouldn't be _all_ bad. Hopefully his roommate would let him have his space and he wouldn't have to associate with anyone. A small smile graced his lips at the thought.

Chiyo smirked and gave Sasori's shoulder a firm squeeze. "I told you, you were making it worse for yourself."

"Shut up," the redhead rolled his eyes, feeling much better than he had previously. "How long will I be there anyways?"

"Until the end of summer. You can still come visit us of course, but you will stay there all summer," Chiyo stated.

"Super," the redhead said in a sarcastic way.

When they reached the campus, Sasori was delighted as he saw only a few cars in the parking lot. He took it as he was one of the first people to arrive. Perhaps he could tour the campus without the hindrance of people.

"Will you need any help, Scorpling?"

Sasori shook his head and took his one suitcase into the building, gesturing a small wave at the old woman in the car. She yelled out "Love you too" to the redhead before driving off and leaving him by himself.

The steps to getting his keys was a bit of a pain, as the workers made him fill out a bunch of paperwork and made attempts to talk to him. He ignored them for the most part and completed the papers in no time. Soon enough he was upstairs, searching for his room.

His dorm room was B406 that he shared with another male named Uchiha Itachi. Upon finding his room, he discovered that his roommate had already beat him there. When he walked in, the other male was sitting on his bed reading a book. He didn't even bother to look up, but still asked, "Akasuna?"

The redhead nodded, although the boy didn't look at him. "Yeah," he muttered. "Uchiha?"

"Mhm."

The redhead sighed contently. His wish came true after all. He might've possibly received the best roommate ever. Rolling his suitcase to the end of the bed, he got a better look at the room.

The room was almost entirely symmetrical. There was a plain single bed, simple wardrobe, and wooden desk on both sides. Down the middle was a mini fridge and microwave on top and a large full length mirror hung on the back of the dorm door. It wasn't the prettiest, but Sasori didn't expect much.

After putting away all of his stuff and setting up his bed, he attached the room keys to his lanyard and left the room without saying a word to his new roomie. It wasn't like they even agreed to be friends, so it shouldn't matter if they didn't talk. Besides, he wanted to explore the campus.

Wandering the halls aimlessly didn't seem like a great idea to the redhead, so he headed downstairs to look over the campus map in the directory office. On his way down, he came across a bunch of girls heading past him. They were giggling when he spotted them, but when they spotted him they immediately went quiet and stared in what seemed to be awe.

This annoyed the redhead. He held his head down lower and quickly strided away from the group. Sometimes he cursed his scarlet red hair that his birth father had gave him. It attracted attention, when all he wanted was to be invisible.

When he made it to the directory, he noticed a rather large male towering over the map. If the tall male hadn't been so indulged in the map, he would have thought he was a RA.

He wasn't sure if he should wait for the big lug to move or not. However, Sasori was not a patient man, so he decided to leave and explore without the knowledge of the map.

As he mentally mapped his way through the campus, more students began to arrive. He was outside in the parking lot, ready to return to his dormitory, when he heard someone curse loudly.

Sasori turned his head and took a step back. Behind a car was a blond picking up clothing that had seemed like it had fallen out. He contemplated whether or not to help the person, but eventually decided against it and left to return to his room.

When he returned to his room, he found that his roommate hadn't even moved. He was still on his bed reading.

Without sparing Sasori a look, the raven monotonously said, "Orientation is at 10."


	2. Chapter 2

So this chapter might be a bit boring towards the middle or end (can't remember exactly) because it'll be listing a bunch of classes. If you don't care to read over the list then feel free to skip over it. I personally like adding the lists as detail. /shrugs

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

As Itachi has said, orientation began at 10PM. Students filled the tiny office-like room, making Sasori feel more uncomfortable than he already was. He decided to listen to the raven's advice about entering the orientation room early so he could find himself a seat. It did him no justice. Despite situating himself on the smallest sofa in the corner and arriving early, he was still pressed further into the couch when two other giant males decided to join him.

The redhead was for once scared for his life. Correction; the redhead was rather intimidated by these large males. These males were very tall and built, unlike the smaller and somewhat petite redhead. While Sasori thought of himself as average, these _men_, because he had never seen a _boy_ of their size, obviously exceeded the average teenage build.

When the instructors of the camp entered the cramped room, Sasori took a silent deep breath before focusing all he could on them. Their speech wasn't any less spectacular as he imagined. They covered the rules and what classes were available. The rules were simple enough:

1. This is a dry campus (meaning no alcohol/drugs)

2. No violence/horseplay.

3. Skipping classes may have you kicked out.

4. Girls must sleep in only girl dorms. Vise versa with the boys.

5. Respect the RAs/Instructors/Other students staying on campus

6. No pranking.

7. No loud noises past 11PM

The classes seemed interesting enough:

1. Fine Art Department

2. Math & Business Department

3. History Department

4. Language/Literature Department

5. Physical Education/Labor Department

6. Medicine & Anatomy Department

7. Chemistry & Physics Department

What really concerned the redhead was when each name was called and asked to stand up. They were to give a short summary about who they were and what future career they were interested in. Sasori hated being the center of attention, so when he was called upon first he gave the most malicious glare and shortest speech he could muster.

"Let's make some things clear. I hate all of you. None of you will ever be my friends, so don't get in my way or else. I'm only here for the art course. That's all you need to know," the redhead growled before sitting down, avoiding everyone's stares. He heard the two giant males beside him chuckle. Biting his tongue, the redhead ignored the two assholes who seemed to find him amusing. Like they had sunshines and rainbows to say about themselves.

The male at the end of the small sofa stood next as the name Hoshigaki Kisame was called. Sasori got a better look at the man and discovered it had been the very same guy who had blocked the directory of the campus that morning. What he hadn't noticed before was that the man was practically a walking shark of some sort.

"I like just about any sports and meeting new people. I realize that I look a bit different from most, but I really don't care. Hopefully we can _all_ be friends," he smirked directly at the redhead. "In the future I'd like to compete in the water olympics."

Several others went after him and Sasori began to lose interest. It wasn't until a rather loud albino looking guy stood up and began ranting about a god named Jashin that Sasori was drawn back into the orientation.

"Those who do not believe in Jashin are all heathens damned to an eternal life of suffering!" he exclaimed, holding a pendant in the air to show off. "My Lord has sent me here to change each and every one of your misguided beliefs. Fuck whoever you believe. Jashin is the one and only true god and he-"

"Alright, Hidan," an instructor said sighing. "That's quite enough. What would you like to do in the future, aside from, uh, Jashin."

The albino, Hidan, snorted and plopped back down on the larger sofa. "I think it's be pretty fucking cool to start my own church for Jashin. He would be hella proud of me. Hey, blondie. We're roomies, right? Wanna convert to Jashinism and help me spread the truth?"

Said "blondie" glared at the albino from across the room. "I want nothing to do with that devil occult, un. And quit calling me blondie, you prick!"

Sasori glanced at the arguing duo and noticed that the blond was the person he had saw earlier in the parking lot.

"Thank you, Iseki," another instructor stated, breaking the dispute easily with his voice that screamed _respect my authority_.

It wasn't long until the blond, who was supposedly roommates with the albino zealot, stood and presented himself. "I'm Kurusu Deidara, as you all just heard, un. I love art and fashion. I'm really open minded about anything and if you're ever feeling down, I'd be willing to listen," he smiled brightly. "However," the smiled turned into a dramatic scowl, "I don't put up with bullshit, so don't think that I'm some blond bimbo bitch that you can just push around."

Sasori was shocked at the sudden change in voice of the blond. He sounded so happy and cheerful one minute and then cold-hearted the next. How interesting. What further surprised the redhead was that many of the campus boys made catcalls and whistles.

"And one last thing," Deidara grinned. "You may see me in a dress from time to time, but make no mistake, boys and girls, un. Inside these skinny jeans is about 5-6 inches of manhood, in case you hadn't already noticed." He winked at the group before laughing. "Yeah, I saw a few of you copping a perv. Even you, Mr. Instructor, un."

A few in the group laughed, Hidan howling above them all, and some where quite disgusted or flustered. A particular instructor was flushing hotly himself.

It was after that, that Sasori decided to tune everyone else out. No one really had anything interesting to say, in his opinion, so they weren't worth listening to. After all the students were called out, they were given a paper to fill out for their classes due by the end of the day. Sasori waited until the majority of the people had left the room before exiting himself. Running into people and having to make a conversation was the last thing he wanted to do.

Unfortunately for him, God (or Jashin) was not on his side. As he went to pass through the threshold, the self-pronounced crossdressing blond from earlier ran right into him. Sasori was knocked back into the wall, the blond stumbling backwards before falling on his ass.

Somehow during the process of running into each other, or falling (Sasori wasn't sure), they had managed to bang heads.

"Ouch," the blond muttered rubbing his, sure to be bruised later, forehead. "Sorry, un. I didn't realize there was still people in here." He stood up and picked up his and Sasori's paperwork. Deidara approached the redhead and held out a hand.

Sasori, after rubbing his own head and recovering from shock and dizziness, looked up. He saw the hand and scowled. "I'm fine," he spat. "Just watch where you're going next time, brat."

The blond put his hands on his hips, "I wouldn't be calling the guy who has your paperwork a brat. Plus, I apologized first. I haven't done any wrong, un!"

The redhead rolled his eyes and stood at full height. He noticed the blond was a bit taller than him. His eye twitched. "I'll call you whatever the fuck I wa-" As the words left his mouth, he glared directly at the blond and the sight left his mouth dry and speechless.

_Blue…_

It was _that_ blue. The shade he only saw on artificial candies and dyed Easter eggs. Never had he seen eyes of this shade. The only feeling Sasori could comprehend was the overwhelming sense of stupification. This average, teenage boy had the most perfect eyes.

Snapping out of his daze, he noticed that the blond was staring at him stupidly. Sasori scowled once more before ripping the paper out of his hands. "I'll call you whatever I want," Sasori sneered. With the paper once back in his hands. He rushed back to his room to further avoid human contact. Or any contact that had to deal with that blond.

Once in the safety of his room, he discovered the Uchiha at his desk already filling out the paper. He decided to do the same, so he could turn it in right away and not have to worry about being late. He hated being late; it gave him major anxiety.

"Did you get caught in the crowd?" the raven asked quietly.

Sasori turned around about half way to look back at him, noting that the other didn't even turn to speak to him. "No, I waited until everyone else left first. How'd you get here so fast?"

The raven shrugged, "I sat near the door."

The redhead nodded, even though he knew the other wouldn't see it. He turned back around to finish his work when something occurred to him; the Uchiha didn't give an introduction. He swiveled around in his chair once more. "Yanno, I didn't hear you give the mandatory intro," Sasori commented.

"That's because I didn't give one," the other responded with a smart-ass tone. "Your speech was quite charming though."

The redhead scowled, "Whatever. It's not like I actually gave a damn about that stupid intro, but that doesn't explain why you didn't give one."

The raven turned enough so Sasori could see his glare. "It doesn't matter why; I have my reasons. _That's all you need to know_." He turned his back to the redhead and stood collecting his papers. He didn't say another word as he left the room, Sasori's eyes following him until the door shut with a click.

"What a asshole," the redhead muttered. With the silence of the room, Sasori filled out the papers quickly.

* * *

_Name: Sasori Akasuna_

_Age: 17_

_Date of Birth: 11/08/97_

* * *

_Classes that you wish to apply to (please choose two):_

_[x] Fine Art Department_

_-Art History_

_-2D and 3D Introduction_

_-Painting and Drawing 101_

_-Sculpting and Pottery 101_

_-Jewelry (optional)_

_-Photography (optional)_

_-Theater Arts (optional)_

_-Music (optional)_

_-Studio Art (optional)_

_-Advanced Art History (optional)_

_[ ] Math & Business Department_

_-Pre Algebra (Introduction)_

_-Algebra I and Algebra II_

_-Geometry and Trigonometry (optional)_

_-Pre Calculus (Introduction) and Calculus_

_-Calculus Plus (optional)_

_-Business (Introduction)_

_-Business Law (Introduction)_

_-Finance Fundamentals (Introduction)_

_-Your Future and Other Options (optional)_

_-Accounting (optional)_

_[ ] History Department_

_-World History (Introduction) _

_-A History of Everything (Introduction)_

_-Japanese History (Introduction)_

_-Japanese Modern Transformation (optional)_

_-Modern South Asia (Introduction)_

_-Modern East Asia (Introduction)_

_-Middle East/ Central Asia (Introduction)_

_-History of the Present Day World (Introduction)_

_-Climate Change, Nuclear Power, and Energy Futures; a post Fukushima History_

_-Religion (Introduction)_

_-Advanced Religion (optional)_

_-Occults All Over the World (optional)_

_-European History (Introduction)_

_-Topics in History (Introduction)_

_-Anthropology (Introduction)_

_[ ] Language & Literature Department_

_-Literary Interpretation (Introduction)_

_-Reading Fiction (Introduction)_

_-Writing (optional)_

_-Film Analysis (optional)_

_-Fables and Fairy Tales (optional)_

_-Poetry (Introduction)_

_-How to Read and Understand Poetry _

_-Shakespeare and Poe_

_-English 101 (Introduction) _

_-English I and English II_

_-English III and English IV_

_-Advanced English (optional)_

_-German 101 (Introduction)_

_-Spanish 101 (Introduction)_

_-Latin Course (Introduction)_

_-Advanced Latin (optional)_

_[ ] Physical Education/ Labor Department_

_-P.E./ Labor Introduction_

_-History of Sports _

_-Furthermore into Sports (optional)_

_-Engineering (Introduction)_

_-Mechanisms (Introduction)_

_-Workshop for Dummies (optional)_

_-How to Get a Job and Keep it_

_-Construction and Welding _

_[ ] Medicine & Anatomy Department_

_-Medicine Introduction_

_-History of Medicine_

_-Advanced Medicine (optional)_

_-Effects and Uses_

_-Anatomy Introduction _

_-Anthropology (Introduction)_

_-Anthropology 101_

_-Advanced Anthropology (optional)_

_-Biology 101 (Introduction)_

_-Our Human Body_

_-Research and Dissection (optional)_

_-Medicine and Anatomy _

_-Advanced Medicine and Anatomy (optional) _

_[x] Chemistry & Physics Department _

_-Chemistry _

_-Advanced Placement Chemistry (optional)_

_-Labs and Math_

_-Physics_

_-Advanced Placement Physics (optional)_

_-Push and Pull: The Force _

* * *

_By signing this contract below, you are agreeing to all rules and restrictions that apply in and out of classes/campus. Breaking this agreement will result in suspension or expulsion._

* * *

Sasori raised his arms in a stretch and let out a soft sigh. He didn't bother to read the rules on the next three pages, as it would be pointless. He signed his signature at the bottom and neatly stacked the papers. He had picked the two smallest classes out of the list and he was content with that. Classes that were small generally meant that many people didn't pick them; the less people the better.

With the paperwork out of the way, Sasori left his room to turn it in. As he reached for the door, his roommate beat him to it and opened it, successfully banging the redhead's forehead. The redhead stumbled backwards and rubbed his, definitely, bruised head. The Uchiha stared passively at him for a mere moment, before stepping out of the door way and allowing the redhead to pass.

Sasori grumbled angrily to himself as he passed his roommate. That was the second time today he had been hit in the head. His first day of this shitty college program was not what he expected it to be.

Making his way to the office downstairs, the redhead noticed (by glancing through opened doors) that many students were still setting up their rooms or unpacking. He snickered; that's what they got for arriving late. He casually pondered if half of the students actually came on time. Sasori secretly hoped they wouldn't show up at all.

When the redhead reached the second staircase he saw the religious albino squatting on the railing. He spared a glance over the railing and saw that the fall would be enough to break some bones. Below the two of them was the basement, which was off limits to all students; the stairs to go down there were in the RA office, however, they were placed right under their own dorm stairs.

"Did ya know those damned stairs lead to the basement?" the albino asked, now looking at the redhead.

Sasori blinked and nodded.

"The door is apparently fucking locked from the RA room, but ya could totally fucking jump it. I swear to Jashin I can," he grinned, rocking back and forth on the railing with the heels of his Converse covered feet.

The redhead made a motion for the door, but the albino stopped him by grabbing his arm. "Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going, Red?"

"I _was_ going to the RA office to turn in the paperwork," Sasori sighed.

"Fuck, man! Lemme come with ya. I need to turn in my shit too," he laughed, jumping off the railing to the safety of the staircase.

The redhead pulled his arm away and opened the door to the main floor. "I don't like to be touched," he stated. "If you were going to turn in your paperwork, why were you perched like a gargoyle on the railing?" he asked out of plain curiosity.

The albino shrugged, "Thought I could make it in that way and scare the assholes in there. Why do you care, Red? Thought you said you didn't want to make friends and you hated all of us."

Sasori glared at the other male. "I'm not trying to be your friend and I do hate you." He walked into the RA office, leaving the albino behind him.

"Then why the hell are you even talking to me, huh?" the other persisted.

"I was curious," Sasori answered truthfully. "You're the one who started talking to me first. Also, what's with the nickname "Red"?"

The albino laughed, "Fucking curiosity killed the damned cat! And Red, because of your hair; that and I can't remember your heathen name," the other admitted almost sheepishly.

"Ah…" the redhead muttered, before sighing, "It's Sasori."

"Eh?"

"Sasori," Sasori stated louder this time.

The albino shook his head, "No, I'm Hidan, you dipshit! The fuck is your name?"

The redhead's eye twitched, "Sasori is my name."

"I thought Sasori was some other heathen you were talking about?" Hidan asked, seeming confused.

Sasori pinched the bridge of his nose and growled lowly.

Hidan let out a howl of laughter and slapped the redhead on the back hard. "I'm just fucking with you, Red!"

The redhead sharply turned on his heels and balled his fists, punching the albino in the gut. "Don't fucking touch me," he hissed angrily. Sasori sped up his walking, hoping to lose the crazy albino. He didn't really like this guy. His room wasn't too far, if he could just...

Despite his best efforts to get away, in a civilized way, Hidan caught up with him quickly. "Damn, Red! You throw a good punch; knocked the wind out of me!" he laughed. "I think we could be great friends."

"I don't want or need any friends. Especially you."

Hidan grinned crookedly, "We'll be best buds." The albino gave the redhead a light punch on the arm before dodging another punch from Sasori. He ducked into the room B410 and gave him a wink. "See ya later, Red."

The door slammed in Sasori's face and he let out an irritated sigh. "How annoying and he's next door. Great," he grumbled to himself. Putting a hand on the door knob of his own room, he shook his head and decided that he would not leave this room again until dinner. Avoiding idiots was harder than it seemed.


	3. Chapter 3

Duhduhduh Im really slow updating this despite it being finished. Haha...ah. Sorry. Forgive me and my ever busy schedule and the fact I have to use my parent's laptop when possible. Anyways, enjoy this chppie c:

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

It had only been a week into the program and Sasori felt like dying. He had thought that choosing art, although he'd choose it no matter what, that nobody would join it. How horribly wrong he was. Just about everyone annoying, mainly girls, joined; including that weird blond crossdresser. In fact, that blond was in his other class, Chemistry, as well.

Another thing he had learned in that week was the "sessions". These sessions were like therapy. He fucking knew this program was for "troubled" kids! Why else would those assholes people call his parents send him here? Sasori was placed into Session Anger Management (AM), Over Compulsive Disorder (OCD), and Social Communications (SC). He noticed quite a few particular people that stood out in his sessions; Hidan, Kakuzu (who was one of the tall men he sat by during orientation), Tayuya (who reminded him greatly of Hidan) and Zetsu (a guy he hadn't seen at orientation but later learned his name) were in his AM, in his OCD session he was introduced to Konan (a girl with blue hair and piercings) and the blond crossdresser, and in his SC was his roomie Itachi, Kakuzu, and some overly shy girl named Hinata.

Sasori could understand why he was placed in the anger management and social communications; oh, yes, that was very reasonable. He just could understand why he was placed in OCD. He didn't do repetitive movements or have a peculiar pattern that he followed. In fact he didn't do, say, or think anything obsessively! ...Did he? He didn't think so.

He was thankful for the weekends. They were spent alone in his room complete silence. He liked watching his favorite shows on his laptop, blasting his music so loud that he nearly busted his headphones, drawing his sketch book, eating candies (especially of the blue variety), or just reading some good books and manga. However, that was no longer the case since Hidan has noticed him in AM.

It was on a Saturday night when Hidan approached him.

"C'mon, Red. I haven't seen you leave your room on a weekend."

Sasori glared at the albino and shook his head. "I have important things to do."

"Fuck you do!" Hidan shouted, alerting nearby walking people. "Seriously, it's not like I'm asking you to come to a party; Kakuzu told me you're in Social Com with him. I just wanna shoot some pool with ya."

The redhead scowled, "I told you I don't wanna hang out with you or even talk to you. Why can't you just leave me alone?"

Hidan gave a cocky smirk, "Because you're my pal, now."

"I'm not your pal, buddy."

The albino's smirk grew into a giant grin. "I'm not your buddy, guy."

There was a moment of silence from them both. Sasori couldn't help but crack a grin at the joke. "I didn't think anyone still watched that show. Yanno, with all those new shows on TV."

Hidan shrugged, "Most new shows suck ass. So seriously, you gonna come or what? It'll just be us. Hardly anyone goes to the game room."

Sasori glared at the male giving a huff before slamming the door in the albino's face. Hidan blinked and stared stupidly at the door. "Guess that's a no?" he asked.

He was answered with the redhead reopening the door, keys in hand. "Let's go, stupid."

The albino laughed, throwing his head back, "What happened to buddy?"

"It died with the rest of my reasoning. Honestly, I don't even know why I coming with you," Sasori admitted. "Besides, how do you even know that the game room is never packed?"

"I go there to smoke or pray sometimes," Hidan shrugged. "Plus, I followed Blondie there once. Saw him modeling in front of the mirrors like a bitch. You should've seen his face when I jumped out from behind the ping pong table," he laughed.

Sasori shook his head and followed the religious albino. To his surprise, Hidan had been correct. It was empty. The room was spacious and had many things to distract students from the tedious work of school; TV with a Blu-ray player, PS3, XBox360 with Kinect, and a Wii, a ping pong and pool table, what looked like dance mirrors, and two pinball machines. Another thing to note was outside the doors (the ones they didn't come through, but the back ones) were snack machines.

Sasori's eyes shifted from thing to thing as he took in the scenery. It was pretty clean, aside from the stained forest green carpet. Carpet was gross.

"Well, you gonna fucking come or what?" Hidan asked already making his way to the rack that held the pool cues and chalk.

"Yeah," Sasori muttered following the boy.

Hidan grinned and held out a cue to the redhead. "I found this one for ya. Perfect size," he snickered.

The redhead gave Hidan an unamused look. They cue was the perfect for him though, as it wasn't too long for him to hold. "Pass the chalk, idiot."

"Yanno, you're never gonna make friend's by calling people names, Red," Hidan scolded as he prepared the table.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I told you I didn't want to make friends anyways."

"Then what would you consider me?"

"A nuisance."

Hidan grinned and chuckled, "Ouch. Those words go deep, Red." He pulled the balls loose and took a step back. "You can have the first shot."

Sasori nodded and positioned himself over the table. He was about to shoot a ball when a thought occurred to him. He stood back up and looked at the albino. Hidan raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?" he asked. "Shoot already."

"Back up."

The albino laughed his head and shook his head doing as the redhead had said. "You afraid imma molest ya or something?"

Sasori returned to shooting position. "Or something," he muttered. He closed one eye and focused on a blue shiny ball. He pulled his arm back and shot quick and straight. The cue ball hopped once as it hit the ball and knocked it into a socket.

"Damn, Red. Nice shot!" Hidan cheered.

"Hm," Sasori nodded and made his way around the table.

As the two played on, neither noticed a group of girls were peering through the glass door just outside of the room. They were all giggling and pointing at one of the two boys in the rooms It wasn't long before the door was opened and a girl was thrust into the room with some force. The door slammed shut behind her, the girls all giggling or just laughing their asses off.

Hidan and Sasori looked over at the girl who had interrupted their semi-pleasant game; Sasori had nearly shoved the cue ball down the zealot's throat at some point.

"H-Hey, Sasori," the girl greeted almost shyly. Her cheeks were flushed and she was staring down at the floor.

"Uh, hey, Haruno…" he greeted almost awkwardly. He hadn't expected her to approach him.

Sakura smiled and tucked a piece of her behind her ear and courageously looked up at the redhead. "I was walking by and I thought I'd say hi. It's been a while since Anger Management."

She was in his AM? "Oh, yeah? Well, me and…my associate are playing a game right now, so if you could just go that'd be nice." He gave a sharp glare at the albino, who was laughing hysterically, behind him.

Sakura nodded almost disappointingly before perking up again. "Oh, maybe another time then?"

"Uh…"

"Like maybe next Friday night? I actually have these movie tickets to the newest X-men, but none of my friends want to see it with me. They say it's too boyish for them, so I thought maybe you'd like to go…?" she asked trying to sound casual and keep the wavering out of her voice.

Hidan grinned and wrapped an arm around the smaller boy. "Say, how many tickets you got, Pinkie?"

"O-Oh, I have f-four," she stated startled.

"Hidan-"

The albino pushed off the redhead and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders. He walked her away from the other, so he couldn't hear them. "Yanno, Sasori really isn't what you'd call a social butterfly. I think you should give me one of those tickets so I can go with ya guys. He'll feel more relaxed knowing a friend is with him.

"I...I dunno…"

"I can assure you that Sasori will come if you take me along. You can give the other ticket to whoever."

Sakura looked down, thinking, before nodding in agreement."Alright, you have a deal. If he doesn't show up, I'll beat you up."

Hidan snorted before howling in laughter, "Whatever you say, Pinkie. He'll come; I swear on it."

Sakura nodded before pulling out of Hidan's hold and waving to Sasori on her way out. As soon as she exited the door, a crowd of girls surrounded her.

Hidan chuckled and walked back to where the redhead was. "So, I just hooked you up, Red. Where's my thanks?"

"You did what…?" Sasori asked as if he didn't believe the albino.

"You, Pinkie, and I are going to the movies Friday."

Sasori's face darkened with anger. "You want a thanks?" He took a step in front of the taller male and glared up at the albino.

Hidan grinned, "It'd be nice."

The redhead snarled before drawing his fist back and snapping it forward to hit Hidan in the face. Luckily for the albino, he sensed some kind of attack from the redhead and raised his arms to protect his face. From what he could tell, Sasori had put all he could into that punch; his arm would definitely be bruised later.

"Geez, Red. No wonder you're in Anger Management," Hidan commented before grabbing the redhead by the front of his shirt and pulling him up eye level, "but, you really shouldn't pick fights with someone bigger than you, shorty."

Sasori only growled and swung one arm up to hit the male, but was caught somewhat off guard when Hidan easily grabbed it.

The albino snorted at the effort, "Seriously, Red, you're gonna have to do better than that. I mean-" Hidan stopped talking and scowled as he felt the boy spit in his face, some landing in his mouth. "Ew, that is fucking sick, Red," he whined dropping the redhead.

"It's what you get, idiot. How many times do I have to tell you not to touch me?"

"You're the one who hit me first!" Hidan complained.

Sasori shook his head and began heading towards the exit. "And you're the one who set me up on a date that I don't even wanna go to!"

The albino followed behind the shorter male. "Oh, come on. Its not like she isn't attractive, right? I don't see why you're so pissed! I did you a favor!"

"Oh, do pray tell how you did so."

Hidan smirked and swiveled around the redhead, stopping him in his tracks. "You're in Social Communications, right?"

Sasori quirked an eyebrow at the albino and gave a small strenuous smirk. "Was it that obvious?" he asked sarcastically.

The albino chuckled and nodded, "It is, but that's besides the point. You guys have to do outings for "points", right? This is considered an outing for this month. That means you only have to do four more."

Oh, yeah. Sasori had forgotten about those stupid outings he had to do. Outings gave you points and the more points you have, the faster you're released. He sighed in defeat. It seems the albino did in fact help him.

"I hate you."

Hidan laughed and slapped the redhead, who flinched at the contact, on the back. "Of fucking course I did! I'll stop by Friday night to come get you."

"That won't be necessary," Sasori informed him. "I'll come, but it's only for that stupid session."

The albino shrugged, "Whatever, you better be there. See ya later, Red."

Sasori watched as the albino stopped and ran down a hall that there rooms weren't in. The male knocked before he was roughly pulled in by Kakuzu from AM. Guess they knew each other. Sasori shrugged and trudged back to his room. Along the way, however, his stomach growled in hunger. Ah, right. He hadn't eaten properly over the week. Granny had sent his candies through the mail. Maybe a small trip to the kitchen wouldn't hurt. Besides, who would be down there so late at night aside from him.

After retrieving a small pre-made bento (from the convenience store downtown) from his minifridge, he made way to the kitchen on the ground floor. Fortunately for him, no one was down there. As he impatiently waited for his food to heat up, he sat at the table scratching scribbles into the cheap wood.

"Yanno, you're defiling the school's property."

Sasori snorted at the voice. "And I care why?" he asked before looking up at the culprit who had decided to interrupt him. Startled by the person in front of him, the redhead nearly flung the knife at the person. Instead it dropped on the table and bounced to the ground.

"Well for one, you'd get kicked out. Secondly, your parents would be pissed, un." The blond boy picked up the knife from the aged tiled floor and handed it to the redhead.

Sasori quickly avoided eye contact and closed the pocket knife. "I'm surprised you didn't close it. It's dangerous to and someone an open knife."

"It's dangerous to have a knife in the first place, un. Besides, it's bad luck to close a blade you didn't open," the blond chuckled, before pulling out a chair across from the redhead. "What're you doing down here so late?"

The redhead's stare focused on the blond's lower face, mainly his lips. He really was girly, huh? Was that lip gloss? "I could ask you the same," he muttered lowly. "If you must know, I'm having dinner."

The blond cocked his head, his locks of hair cascading off his shoulder. "At eleven at night?"

"Yes," the redhead nearly hissed. "What about you?" Sasori stood from his seat, back turned to the other, to retrieve his food.

The other sighed, "I smelt food, un. It smelled really good, so...I just kinda followed it."

Sasori cocked an eyebrow, "You smelt my food and followed it here. You had to have been down here if you did."

"I was up in my room at the time, un."

"You're weird," Sasori said sitting down, food in hand.

"Says the boy who won't even look me in the eyes."

Sasori glared down at his bento. If he looked up at him, he'd see those taunting eyes. It wasn't fair. How could anyone have that color!? And of all the people, it had to be the weird crossdressing blond who happened to also be a boy. "I don't have to look at you if I don't want to."

He spared a glance and saw the blond shrug his shoulders. "I was just pointing it out. You have no right to call me weird. I guess it's an OCD thing of yours?"

"Huh?"

"Not looking at people's faces, un."

Sasori chuckled, "That's definitely not the reason." He sighed, "I'm also in Social Communications."

"Ah, I see. Such a shame though. You have a cute face, un."

The redhead's eyes widened at the compliment. "Eh!?" He felt his cheeks fluster. Did this guy just seriously call him cute? And why the hell was he blushing!? Perhaps he wasn't used to compliments. That couldn't be true though. Girls always giggled in his presence, but someone actually saying something…

"I guess I should-" the blond stopped, alerting both of them with his stomach that he too was hungry.

"Make some food?" Sasori coughed, shaking off his burning cheeks.

There was a moment of silence and Sasori chanced a look up at the blond; he was frowning. "It was just a suggestion," Sasori muttered.

The other laughed softly and shook his head, before gently smiling. "It wasn't you. I just don't have any food at the moment."

"Why not?" The question had slipped out on it's own.

The blond shrugged again, "Couldn't afford it, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow at this, "We get paychecks from this program for this very reason. You have to see your counselor at the end of the week every morning."

"I know...It's just he...I mean they took it from me. Kids I mean," the blond explained, flipping his fringe only to have it fall back.

"Oh...Did you report it?"

The boy laughed, "I'm not a nark, un. Honestly, would you go to the RA?"

Sasori didn't need to think about that. "Probably not."

"Exactly," he sighed. "I'll just have to tough it out for the week." He stood up from his seat, long hair swaying as he did so. "Anyways, sorry for bugging you, un. I'll leave you to eat."

Sasori frowned and stood as well. "Ah, wait."

"Hm?"

The redhead inhaled through his nose and let out a soft sigh. He was such a sucker and he knew it. It was only because that kid had the eyes of all things good. That's what he told himself anyways. Wasn't like he felt sympathy for anyone. "We can share if you want. I have to reheat it anyways."

The blond shook his head, "I couldn't-"

"I insist. You shouldn't have to go to bed on an empty stomach," Sasori stated, placing the food back into the microwave. "Now sit down before I glue your ass there." He heard a laugh and the sound of the chair scraping against the tiles.

Once the food was reheated and divided between the two, the blond crossdresser spoke up,.

"Thanks, un."

Sasori nodded at the blond, "Don't mention it. Seriously, don't. I don't want people to actually believe I'm nice. Nor do I need beggars coming after my food."

The other laughed, "Alright. Though, I think I should properly introduce myself, un. I'm Deidara. We have art and OCD together."

"Ah, right. I'm...Sasori." The redhead really didn't like where this was going. Introductions usually led to "relationships". He didn't want any more friends, really. He didn't want to remember this kid's name.

Deidara flashed him a grin. "Scorpion, un? That's pretty cool. Who named you?"

"My mother," he stated passively.

"It really fits you. I can see why she chose it," Deidara stated between his bites of food.

Sasori shrugged, "I guess."

The blond rested his chin on his hand and eyed the carvings below Sasori's bento. "So you and Sakura, un?"

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"I heard she asked you out, or rather was dared to ask you out," Deidara explained, chopsticks waving in the air as he expressed with his hands.

"Oh, right. How'd you hear?"

"A good friend," he stated not indicating who exactly. "She told me the other girls put her up to it, because she was too scared to ask you. Feared rejection."

Sasori chuckled and smirked, "She had a good reason to fear."

"But you accepted?"

A sigh escaped from Sasori's lips. "That was because of your idiot roommate. He wanted to go see the movie. I'm just doing this for the points. That girl annoys the hell out of me."

Deidara nodded, "So does that mean that you'd rather do something else instead?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't?"

The blond smiled at the words, "I see." He took one last bite of his meal and picked up the plate, dropping it in the sink. "Well thanks again, un. See ya soon, Sasori."

"Uh, yeah." Sasori watched as the blond exited the kitchen. Well that went better than expected...Sasori managed to keep calm and not stare deeply into those blue eyes of his. Those blue candy eyes. He sighed. Damn his obsession with that color. Maybe that's why he was in OCD, but how would they know? Whatever the reason, he didn't care. He just knew that he'd have to stay away from the blond. It was bad enough Hidan annoyed him every three seconds of the day.

* * *

_Friday Night - The day of Sasori's date_

"I told you I'd come, idiot You didn't have to text me over and over," Sasori snapped as he pushed past the albino in the lobby. "And how the hell did you even get my number? I don't remember giving it to you."

Hidan laughed and walked beside the redhead, "From a guy. He knows what's what with everyone. Walking wikipedia...well sometimes. Any-fucking-ways, Pinkie and Tomato Bitch are in my car. Let's not keep them waiting any longer."

"The first sensible words you have ever spoken to me," Sasori stated as he followed the albino to a slick black car. There he saw Sakura sitting in the back and Tayuya up front. That must've been "Tomato Bitch". The names Hidan came up with…

As he stepped into the backseat, Sakura greeted him happily. "This will be my first time going to a movie with boys," she admitted almost shyly. "My dad would never let me go on dates back home."

And so she yapped on the entire way. Sasori could with all honestly say he wished that the car would crash. With Hidan and Tayuya screaming insults at each other and Sakura talking about god-knows-what, he felt like Hell would be more peaceful than this. He dreaded the arrival of the movie theater.

When they did make it and the movie began, Hidan and Tayuya surprisingly quieted down. Must've been big fans or something. However, Sakura kept trying to make passes at him. She'd "accidentally" bump her hand with his as they reached for popcorn, ask him stupid questions irrelevant to the movie, or just terribly flirt with him. He was getting sick of this.

"I gotta make a run to the bathroom, excuse me," he lied, before quickly rushing from his seat and out the doors. When he came back to the theater lobby it was nearly empty; he was thankful for that. Walking out the building he slid against the wall and sat. No way was he going back to that movie. Sending a quick text to Hidan, he told him to cover for him. The zealot better do as he said or there would be hell to pay.

"Didn't expect to see you here, un," a familiar voice said as it approached him.

Sasori looked up and saw the blond whom he was becoming familiar with. "Liar, you knew I'd be here with Sakura and Hidan."

Deidara laughed and took a set next to the redhead. "Guilty as charged. Though, if you're supposed to be with them, how come you're outside. The movie isn't already over is it?"

"No, just could stand it in there any more," Sasori stated blandly. "I was never big on movies anyways."

"Shame, un. Yanno, you're pretty cruel," he laughed. "Standing up some poor girl in the _middle_ of the date. That's worse than not even coming."

Sasori chuckled, "Oh, so you finally get it?"

Deidara shook his head, smiling. "You're a true hearted bastard, un. I like that. Anyways, since you've got nothing better to do wanna go hang out at the arcade across the street?"

The redhead quirked an eyebrow, "Why would I do that?"

"Because I actually have a means of getting back; unless you wanna ride with your date, un."

"Fine."

In the beginning, Sasori hated his Friday night, but somehow it became much better. He was actually having fun with the brat. The brat being Deidara; that was his new nickname. Even though the redhead stated he didn't want friends, something about Deidara just drew him in closer. Perhaps it was because he had those damned eyes. That's was Sasori claimed it to be anyways. By the end of the night, the redhead had so much fun that he really didn't care to think about the small details. Although one thing did catch his attention.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" he asked as they pulled into the campus parking lot.

"Did what, un?" Deidara asked innocently.

Sasori stepped out of the car and gave the blond a knowing look. "You came to the movies because you knew I'd be there. You got lucky and saw me outside."

Deidara grinned, "Perhaps, but you had fun, right?"

"Well, yeah, but still…"

"Don't worry about it then. Maybe next time instead of some pukey pink haired girl, you could take me out instead, un."

Sasori's eyes widened, "Huh?" Did the blond just suggest a date?

Deidara smiled and shrugged before walking to the campus main building, leaving Sasori behind.

"I think he just suggested a date…" Sasori stated stupidly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys! Back from the dead. Nah. I went on Vacation. Anyways, here's the fourth chappie c:

Naruto © Kishi

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Saturday morning, Sasori woke up to the sound of someone banging at his room door. He groaned and looked over to the other side of the room; The Uchiha was already out. Sasori sighed before groggily stumbling out of bed. As he approached the door, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He'd have to make a point of taking a shower after he'd dealt with the annoying idiot who had woken him up.

"What the hell do you want?" was the first words to leave his mouth as he opened the door.

The girl in front of him froze and stared at the redhead. "I-uh…"

Sasori stared back at the girl. He recognized her from somewhere, but where?

"I-I...Sakura w-wanted...I-I mean...the counselors asked m-me if I c-c-could…" the girl fumbled with her words, looking down at the ground.

Ah, now he remembered. It was Hinata from SC. "Yes, Hinata…?"

"I-I...Is n-now a b-b-bad time?" she squeaked.

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "No?" He then caught on to her hesitant look. He was currently in his boxers in a very disheveled look. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Gimme a sec and I'll go get dressed."

Hinata nodded hastily and turned around, even though he'd be closing the door.

After Sasori dressed and cleaned himself up, he exited his room and invited the shy girl for breakfast. He was hungry and she apparently had something very important to say, so why not invite her?

"So, what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked, after swallowing down his cereal.

The girl tucked some hair behind her ear, although it fell back in place considering her head was lowered, and quietly muttered, "W-Well...I was given a-a slip. I-I was supposed to g-give it to you, but I-I l-lost it…"

"Alright...What was on it?"

The girl made a small whimper and seemed as if she was going to cry. Man, he already looked bad, but he didn't want to look _this _bad. Sasori sighed, "Listen, I'm not going to yell at you or anything. So, don't cry, alright? You blond friend might try and come after me or something."

Hinata nodded and rubbed her eyes, "It said that y-you had a request from your...p-parents. They wish for you to c-come see them…"

Sasori scowled, "Where did you get the note?"

"F-From the counselors! Th-They said it was mandatory!"

The redhead continued to scowl and gave a heavy sigh, "Thanks." Grabbing his empty bowl and glass, he tossed them into the cleaning bin and headed straight to the therapy office building.

"You aren't serious," Sasori growled as he slammed his fist on the desk in front of him.

"It would be best if you sat down, Sasori," the woman commented calmly. "They missed you and simply wanted you to come visit. Now I know you've been visiting your grandparents, but Chiyo has told me you have been avoiding the times they've visited them."

Sasori growled and clenched his other fist, "For a damn good reason! I don't want to see them. I'll fucking see them again when it's time for school. Isn't that good enough?"

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair, "Sasori, sit down. There's no need to get over worked about this."

"Over worked? I don't think you understand! I. Don't. Want. To. Go. That's final."

"Fine, if you won't go to them, then they can come here."

The redhead glared, "You're lying."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow, "I think you know very well that I am not."

"Hell no. I don't want them here. I don't want them near me at all," Sasori hissed.

Tsunade shook her head, "Why don't you invite a friend to go with you? That'd make it easier."

Sasori snorted and sat down to Tsunade's surprise. "What friends? I told you, I don't have any."

The blonde woman smirked and leaned in over her desk, "No? Are you sure about that, Sasori? What about Hidan or Sakura?"

"Hidan's an idiot and I never liked Sakura," Sasori smirked back triumphantly.

"Deidara?"

"Huh?" Sasori asked, almost startled by the name.

Tsunade smiled, "Aren't you friends with Deidara?"

The redhead snorted, "As if. He's just some annoying kid that has a thing for me."

"If that was the case, then why do you still hang around them?" she asked pointedly. "I've asked your other counselor's how you've been doing and they've all mentioned your new friends. I've also seen you with them. Especially the blond one," she chuckled. "The first night I saw you two, I was quite surprised. I had to do a double take and make sure it wasn't some other redhead. It was very sweet of you to give him some of your food, Sasori."

Sasori's cheeks flushed and he immediately stood up from his seat. "Fine! I'll go see them. I have no idea what you're rambling about, but it's getting on my nerves." He scowled and made haste for the door. That fucking bitch had been watching him!? He slammed the door on his way out and rushed through the parking lot.

"Fuck!" he yelled out, head down, anger practically pouring out of him. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" As he carried on, he didn't notice a figure in front of him. It wasn't until he bumped into the figure that he realized he wasn't alone. "Fuck!" he cried out in pain.

Sasori fell back, the figure following after him. He felt his elbows burn through his jacket materials and his head ring. He also felt another pain rack his body as something kneed him in the groin. "Gawd," he huffed out.

"I'm so sorry!" the voice exclaimed "Sasori, are you okey?"

The redhead felt the person help him up. He groaned and rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't sure what hurt worse…

"We really have a way of running into each other, don't we, un?"

Sasori groaned again, "Deidara?" Of course it was him. Who else would it be? Who else said un? Who else ran into him constantly. "Why the hell are you so clumsy, damn brat?"

Deidara frowned and began to check over the redhead. "I really am sorry. Are you hurt?" he asked full of concern.

The redhead glared at him, "No, I only fell on the burning concrete and hit my head. Perfectly a-o-fucking-kay."

"I'm sorry, un."

Sasori sighed, "Just shut up, brat."

The blond chewed the inside of his cheek and grabbed Sasori's wrists. "Should I take you to the infirmary? Or help you up to your room?"

"As much as I would love to go and stay in the infirmary, I can't. I have to go home for a visit today," the redhead huffed, snatching his arms back.

"Oh," the blond nodded. "When will you back?"

Sasori shrugged and groaned as he attempted to walk away from the blond. That boy really had bony knees… "Tonight, hopefully. Why?"

Deidara gave a shrug of his own. "No reason...Just thought, you might wanna hang out. Haven't seen you since your pity date."

"For a good reason, brat."

The blond sighed, "Guess I'll...go then. Uh, see you around?"

"Don't bet on it."

The other nodded and hurried off away from the redhead.

Sasori sighed, "Hope that was enough to get my point across…" He glanced back at the boy who had fled; he was already gone. Good.

* * *

"You want me to what?"

Sasori sighed and ran his fingers through his hair again, "I said, come with me to my house."

Deidara stared incredulously at the redhead, "I thought you wanted me to stay away from you…?"

The redhead groaned. Why the hell did he even bother? He had called his step-parents about thirty minutes ago; it was around that time after that he wound up at Deidara's door. "I do…"

"...I don't get it, un," Deidara frowned. "If you want me to stay, why're you asking me to come with you?"

"To be honest, I have no idea."

The blond hummed in thought and leaned against the door frame, "Were you perhaps…gu-"

"Don't you dare finish that," Sasori hissed knowingly.

Deidara grinned, "Finish what? You mean that you felt guilty?"

"Shut up! I did not!"

The blond laughed and stepped through the threshold and closed the door behind him. "Does Danna have a soft spot for his brat? I'll come, un."

Sasori huffed and turned on his heels, leaving the blond o try and catch up with him. "I thought I told you not to call me that anymore. It's weird."

"But, you're my Danna! You're the one who told me to call you that anyways!"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "It was a one night thing. I was only joking because of those stupid bets."

Deidara shrugged and grinned, "But you won those bets, Danna, un~"

"Gawd, forget I even asked."

"Too late! You already asked me! And I agree, un. I wanna come," the blond stated as he followed the redhead. "We can even take my car if you want." He jingled his keys in front of the redhead and smirked as the boy snatched the keys away from him. "Can you drive, Danna?"

Sasori rolled his eyes and pulled out his wallet, flipping it open. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I think you're a bad boy, un," Deidara laughed. "You're not supposed to be driving."

"A permit is a permit, brat." Sasori tucked his wallet back into his back pocket and ignored the blond the rest of the way to the parking lot. "Besides, I hate giving directions. Driving us there will be easier."

The blond shrugged, "Don't blame me when we have to spend the night in jail."

* * *

After a very long and boring three hour drive, with Deidara annoyingly singing along to each song that played on the radio, they finally arrived at Sasori's house. The redhead's house wasn't any different from the houses that lined the street, but Deidara still seemed to be amazed at it.

"You live in a nice area and your house is nice, un. I'm not used to that. Excuse me for being awed," the blond said as he stepped out of the car, eyeing the whole area.

It was at those words that Sasori realized that he didn't know much about the other boy. In fact, the only thing he did know was that he liked to wear women's clothes. "I wouldn't say it's nice," Sasori started. "It's just average."

Deidara shrugged, "You say that because you don't live in total shit."

The redhead went quiet; silence lingered awkwardly between the two. "Uh, right," he muttered feeling slightly bad. Did the brat really have it bad at home? "Before you meet them, there is some things you should know."

"Them? You mean your parents, right?"

Sasori scowled at the word _parents_. "First off, they're not my real parents. We don't get along too well, so there will be a tense atmosphere. Don't ask, because you won't get an answer. They're also rather religious, well Rachael is."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Rachael?"

"Also, if we stay for dinner, don't expect much because, they're health freaks and don't believe in meat," Sasori continued. "And more importantly, they hate when their stuff gets messed up. So, feel free to sit on the plastic covered couches and mess them up." The redhead passed through the gate and put a hand to the doorknob, "You coming?"

The blond stared at the redhead for a moment before nodding and following after the other. The house was spotless and nearly everything was wrapped in plastic, like Sasori had mentioned. Deidara scoped the place out and figured that Sasori's parents might've been the reason why he was in OCD sessions; his house was near perfect.

"Stop gawking. Come this way, brat," Sasori said motioning for Deidara to follow him.

The two walked through the living room and into a small kitchen with an extended dining room. There sat two older people; a woman with short black hair and a man with brown clean cut hair. The woman was preparing a large bowl of salad while the man was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Well this is certainly cliche, un," Deidara muttered quietly.

Sasori snorted at the comment, "Wasn't isn't cliche about this place?"

"You."

The woman and man both looked up at the sound of their voices. "Oh, hun, look. Sasori decided to come and he brought a friend!" the woman smiled. She left her salad making and walked up to the blond and her adopted son. "I'm Rachael, nice to meet you." She stuck out her hand and waited for the blond to take it.

As Deidara reached for the hand, he and Rachael were startled when his hand was slapped away by the redhead.

"Don't even, brat."

Deidara pursed his lips, "Rude, un. I'm Deidara."

"What a lovely name," the raven smiled. "Sasori, I'm glad you made it home. Will you be staying for the weekend?"

"I'd rather not," Sasori sighed.

The man at the table shook his head, "Your mother was about to make some snacks, would you two like join us?" He suggested to the seats with an open hand.

Sasori was about to object, but before the words even left his mouth, Deidara agreed. Groaning, he was forced to sit next to the annoying blond. He knew it was a bad idea to bring him. "Did you have to agree, brat?"

"I'm hungry, un," Deidara shrugged.

The redhead rolled his eyes and rested his chin on an open palm. "Why did you call Tsunade?" he asked the man across from him. "It's a pain in the ass to drive all the way out here."

The brunet glared at the redhead, "Watch your tongue, boy. You know how you mother feels about cursing. We called because we wanted to see you. You are our son after all."

"You couldn't just visit Granny?" Sasori grumbled, watching Rachael set up bowls of salad in front of them. He couldn't help but chuckle when he saw Deidara begin to shovel the food in his mouth. That brat really needed to get a body guard from those bullies who stole his weekly allowance.

The raven sat down and gave a sad smile, "We have and each time you weren't there. We had no choice but to call your counselor."

Sasori huffed in annoyance and didn't bother with the green in front of him. He would rather consume poison before eating anymore of that woman's salad.

"So, Deidara, was it? How did you meet our son?"

The blond perked up at the mention of his name. "Oh, we have a few classes together in the program."

"Which classes?" Rachael asked curiously.

"Art and Chemistry, un."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. Deidara wasn't in his chemistry class….was he? "Since when have you two ever been interested in anything I've done?"

The man sighed and shook his head, "Sasori, you have to stop with that attitude of yours. It's rude to act like that in front of a lady."

"What lady? Rachael is the only female here," the redhead stated calmly.

Both of his adoptive parent's eyes widened in surprise. He held a chuckle in the back of his throat. Of course they'd think Deidara was a woman. "Well, I _think_ she is. Tell me, brat; Did you happen to bring any of your skirts with you?"

The blond rolled his eyes, "And if I did, Danna?" He munched loudly on his salad and shrugged, "Jeez, You weren't supposed to tell them, un. Now they'll think I'm a freak or something."

Sasori shrugged and looked over at the astonished adults. "Mommy and Daddy could never hate my friends, right?"

Rachael swallowed thickly and shook her head, "I-I'd never. Everyone has hobbies. Some are just more...different than others. You're still welcomed here, Deidara." She gave a small forced smile while her husband nodded.

"Cool. Thanks," he smiled.

Sasori scoffed and stood from the table. "I guess I have no choice but to stay, huh? I'll be in my room then." The redhead left the door and called out to the blond when he had walked through the archway. "Brat, you coming?"

"Un, Danna," Deidara called back, standing up from his seat. "The salad was lovely. Thanks," he smirked before leaving the room to follow the moody redhead. "I like them," he stated as he caught up with the other. "They're nice."

"Too nice if you ask me. They're annoying and I wish they'd just leave me alone. I'd rather live with my grandmother."

The two entered the redhead's room; Sasori immediately flopping gracefully onto his bed, leaving Deidara to stand and look around the new area.

The blonde circled the room and dragged his fingers across the surface of many things. "You really do hate them, don't you?"

"Does the sun rise and set?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "You're an asshole, Danna." He stopped as a rectangular item on the redhead's nightstand caught his attention. He picked it up and examined its contents. Well this was shocking.

"Again with the obvious," Sasori sighed.

The blond turned to face the redhead and showed the object between his fingers. "You smoke?"

The redhead shrugged, "I've tried it."

Deidara raised an eyebrow and tossed the pack of cigarettes onto the stand once more. "I didn't take you as a smoker, un. I guess what they say about a person's room is true. You can really learn a lot." He smirked and sat on the edge of the redhead's bed. "You really are a bad boy, huh, Danna?"

Sasori snorted, "Think what you want. It's only in hopes that they'll let my grandmother take care of me. I've tried many things, brat, but most of the things in here I've actually never tried or have only once tried."

"Sounds like a fun game," Deidara grinned. He took a look around the room and spotted another item that could be considered a taboo to the redhead's adoptive parents. "Okey, here's how it'll work. I'll guess if you have or haven't, un. Tell me if I'm wrong or not."

"And why would I bother with this pointless game?" Sasori questioned.

Deidara shrugged, "Well, if I guess wrong then I have to give you something, but if I guess right then you have to give me something."

Sasori raised an eyebrow and chuckled, "Do you always come up with stupid ideas like this?"

"Perhaps, un," Deidara grinned. "Well?"

"Fine," the redhead sighed, "I'm game."

The blond squealed quietly in delight. This was going to be a fun game for him. "Alright, so I see a thing of Sake on your bookshelf, which seems to be lacking books might I add. Youve drank before."

Sasori tsched and nodded, "Once. Alright, what do you want?"

"I want to know the truth, un. Do you like me at all?"

"What kind of question-"

"Just answer it, please," the blond interrupted the other. "I just wanna know. I don't...want to be a burden to you." The last of it came out as a mutter, but Sasori heard it nonetheless.

Sighing quite loudly, Sasori turned his attention towards his ceiling. "I may like you a bit. You're not a total waste of time," he grumbled. "So, I may not mind having you around."

Deidara smiled at his words. Though they weren't a complete yes or no, the blond felt better knowing that he wasn't a thorn in Sasori's side. "Good, un. I guess we'll keep going then."

"Fine."

Humming to himself, the blond tried to scope out anything else in the neat room. There wasn't much else to see, aside from a rather large white box, a few pill bottles, and...was that a bong in his closet?

"Alright, so...you've tried weed to get high?"

Sasori pursed his lips, "Yeah. Though, not with that giant thing. That's just for looks."

Deidara laughed and stood from the bed to go examine the instrument. "Where'd you even get it."

"Flea market."

"Damn," the blonde laughed eyeing Sasori's closet. He turned around and walked over to the redhead's dresser, picking up the box with surprise. "You've had sex. Wow."

Sasori snorted before a chuckle escaped his lips, "Err. Wrong."

The blond's eyebrows raised in surprise before they settled down as he smirked. "Virgin, huh? Not sure whether to be too surprised or not. Okey, so we both get something. I'll let you go first, un."

The redhead hummed in thought. What did he want from the brat aside from his eyeballs in a jar to preserve? He took a minute to think of something, causing the blond to stare at him with a weird expression, before he finally came up with his part. "What kind of household do you live in?"

Deidara raised his eyebrows for what felt like the umpteenth time, "And you were questioning my questions? Why're you so interested in anything about me?"

Sasori shrugged, "You seemed so wowed by my house that it just made me curious. Now answer the damned question, brat."

The blond nodded, "Alright. Well, it's normal. I live with my mom and sister; her and dad divorced when I was about 6. We live in a smaller house than this, but it's nice. We have a pet cat named AK. We visit dad every other weekend," the blond paused for a moment as if he had to put some thought into it. "He's married and has two daughters. They live back in the countryside. We all get along fine."

The redhead blinked. The blond...he had it good. Two loving families? Sure, the new family part might suck, but still! He had his birth parents. "Then why were you so amazed here?"

"Why not? Your house is pretty nice," Deidara smiled. "Speaking of which, I want to stay the night with you."

Sasori sat up, eyes widened, "What!? No way, brat!"

Deidara pouted and sauntered over to the redhead before plopping down next to him. "But, Danna! I guessed right. This is my request."

"You'd have no where to sleep. Hell, I barely sleep here myself. Most nights I spend at my grandparent's house."

Deidara's eyes lit up as he leaned in closer to the redhead. "Well," he smirked, "we could always share your bed, un~"

Sasori's face flushed at the suggestion. "Oh, hell no. No way, brat."

"Awh, why not?" the blond frowned. "At least let me stay over. I'll sleep on one of those plastic covered couches of Rachael's."

The redhead couldn't help but chuckle at the mention of the couches. "Geez, brat...I dunno. I mean, we aren't really even friends."

Deidara grinned, "Then let's be. It's been my goal since day one anyways, un."

"Wait, what?"

"You're such a dream fulfiller, Danna. Shall we continue our game?" the blond ask, standing once more. "I saw a few things that looked questionable."

Sasori stood up and grabbed the blond's wrist, "Now wait a minute. What's this about wanting to be my friend since day one?"

The blond looked down at Sasori's hand holding his wrist before glancing up at the redhead. "Danna," he started softly, his lips curving into a smile, "you're giving me tingles in all the right places, un."

The redhead immediately pulled away, "Huh!?"

Deidara burst into laughter, clutching his stomach. "You should've seen your face," he cried out happily. "All I'm saying is that I want to be your friend, un. Is it too much to ask for?"

Sasori groaned and rubbed his face, "You sure are a pain in the ass, brat. Fine, we can pretend to be _friends_." He sat back down on his bed and crossed his arms, "Just...Let's just continue."

* * *

"Are you sure you boys have everything you need?" Rachael asked as she handed Deidara a stack of folded blankets and pillows.

Deidara smiled, showing off his pearly whites, "Of course. Thanks, un." He clicked the door shut and tossed the redhead the bedding. "They really are too nice," he commented.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "You're now just seeing that?" He crouched down and began to make a makeshift bed for the two of them. "Remind me why I have to sleep down here too." When he got no response, only the faint sound of buzzing, he looked up and deadpanned. "Brat, quit playing with that and answer me."

The blond snickered and clicked the toy off, "I'm sorry, Danna. It just amuses me greatly that you have one." He set the object on the boy's dresser and kneeled down to adjust the bed. "And to answer your question; I get restless by myself."

The redhead gave a look of utter doubt, but didn't argue. Once the bed was finished, both boys sat down facing each other. Sasori sighed, "So, I'll admit that I have no idea what to do. I've never had anyone stay the night before."

Deidara gawked at the redhead. "Seriously, Danna? Do you even have a social life." A scowl was the redhead's reply. The blond laughed, "Right, I forgot you're an antisocial freak." He gave a dramatic sigh, "How do you even live? I guess I can think of something fun." He smirked and leaned in close to the boy, "Ever snuck out?"

"Deidara this is stupid," Sasori muttered as he closed the car door quietly as he could. "I mean, I'm all for sneaking out, but for a haunted house? Really?"

The blond nodded, "Un! Haunted houses are awesome. You can thank Hidan." He popped his car trunk open and dug around in one of the many bags. "You know he's in History, right? Well, he's a real geek about it, un. I think I'm the only one who knows about his research obsessions." Deidara paused for a moment and took a look at the redhead, "Well, I _was_ the only one."

"Hidan is an idiot, brat. It's just a broken down abandoned house."

Deidara shrugged and handed the redhead a long rectangular box. "Even if ghosts and stuff aren't real, I think it'll be fun."

"Brat," Sasori started as he used his mini flashlight to look at the cardboard he was handed, "where the hell did you get this?"

The blond grinned, "Who do you think? C'mon, let's go in." He started towards the house, trudging through the tall unkempt grass. He heard the soft steps of Sasori following behind him, the redhead muttering quietly to himself. "Oh, look. The door is busted, Danna. It's an invitation!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and followed the blond up the steps and into the cool dark abandoned place. As he entered the home, he paid no mind to the squeaky wooden floorboards or rustling curtains; there was no such thing as ghosts after all. He stood over the blond as he watched him clear off a dusty busted coffee table.

"C'mon, Danna, it'll be fine. I can hold your hand if you get scared."

"Hold my hand and I'll break your fingers," the redhead glared. He sat down across from the blond and eyed the ouija board skeptically. "This place probably isn't even haunted, you know that, brat."

Deidara grinned and set the planchette on top of the board. "Oh? Are you sure? Somebody was murdered in the house, yanno? They say that the killer was never caught and that the spirit here seeks justice, un. Who knows what will happen when we question it, un." Deidara ushered the redhead to put his fingers on first.

Sasori sighed and set his fingers lightly on the wooden piece. "This is stupid," he muttered to the blond once more. Delicate fingers rested on top of the wood, alerting him that Deidara was seriously going to go through with his stupid idea.

"Now, no moving the piece, got it?" Deidara cleared his throat before closing his eyes. "Oh, dear restless spirit," he started softly. "We have come here tonight to speak to you." He opened his visible eye and grinned at Sasori. "What is it that you seek, spirit?"

At first nothing happened. Deidara then asked again. Sasori chuckled inwardly at this. Maybe this wouldn't be too bad. He had to contain his smirk as he made the piece move without being noticed. Slowly, the letters spelled out _justice_.

Deidara gasped at the board and looked up at the redhead. "That wasn't you, right?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "No." He grinned, "Are you the scaredy one now, brat? Do you wanna quit?"

The blond scoffed and shook his head. "Let's continue. Justice is what you seek, I see. Your murderer has been free for so long. Do you know who murdered you?"

Sasori slowly moved the planchette to the _yes_ side on the board. Deidara looked up at him and he shook his head, frowning.

"What is their name?"

The redhead hesitated for a moment. He hadn't thought the blond would ask for a name. However, to his surprise, the piece began to move on its own. His eyes widened at the movement. He looked at Deidara, trying to hide his surprise.

"M-A-S-"

**CREEEEAAAK**

Both boys jumped, the planchette flying off to the side. They looked for the source of the sound, but saw nothing. Sasori stood up, Deidara following his example, and took a step closer towards the blond. "Brat...You're not playing some kind of joke on me, right?"

"I thought you were playing a joke on me, un," Deidara said, grabbing a hold of Sasori's sleeve.

They jumped again, nearly tumbling backwards thanks to Deidara, when the broken door slammed open. It flung off its hinges for good and fell to the ground. A shadow casted over the broken wood before vanishing into the darkness.

Sasori dug around in his pockets shakily, looking for the mini flashlight. "Deidara...flashlight?"

The blond looked at the ground. Both of the light sources were set next to the ouija board. Not wanting to bend over and get them, lest Sasori push him over and leave him to fend for himself, he fumbled with his foot to try and roll them over to him.

"Just pick it up idiot!" Sasori whispered harshly, frantically looking around. He jumped when he heard the floorboards creak slowly.

"No way! You!" Deidara cried out, clinging onto the redhead even tighter. "This isn't funny anymore, Danna."

The redhead swallowed thickly and watched the far corner where the sounds sounded from. "I told you, brat. It's not me," he hissed. Slowly, he bent down, the blond following him, and tried to reach out for the flashlights.

Just as his fingertips reached the cold metal, the shadow suddenly appeared in front of them. It was dark and very tall. It seemed to be looking down on them. It's hand reached out towards them and Sasori could feel Deidara's nails dig into his skin through the cloth of his jacket.

"DANNNNNNNNNAAAA!" The blond all but screamed, falling backwards and dragging Sasori with him.

The redhead's eyes widened as his heart pounded hard in his chest. They were so dead! Ghosts were real! Ghosts were so fucking real! He shut his eyes tight and held onto the blond as the figure enclosed on them.

* * *

"You kids should know better than to be out this late," a tall man in black and white chided. "You're lucky I don't have your parent's fined. You do know that breaking and entering is considered an act of crime, right?"

"Yes, sir," Sasori gritted out.

The officer looked in his mirror at the two teenagers in the back of his car. "Try to stay out of trouble," he said as he stopped the car in front of Sasori's house.

Both boys nodded before exiting the car, sighting Sasori's awaiting adoptive parents immediately. All the house lights were on, allowing them to see the worried looks of the adults. Rachael was the first to run up to the boys.

"Are you boys, alright? Sneaking out at night! Sasori, do you know how dangerous that is?"

Sasori brushed her off and looked at the blond. "Blame the brat. He thought it'd be fun to go to a haunted house. Totally his idea."

Deidara tsked and put his hands on his hips, "Don't put all the heat on me, un. You didn't have to agree!"

Rachael's husband sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "All that matters is that you got home safe. Go up to your room and do not sneak out again. Next time you'll have to spend the night in the slammer."

"Sounds better than here," Sasori shrugged, dragging his blond companion with him. Maybe having Deidara as a friend wasn't so bad after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Well it's been quite awhile, huh? Forgive me for this shittery.

Naruto © Kishimoto

Story © Happii Haden

* * *

"And I swear he was gonna faint, un!" Deidara laughed. Everybody present at the small table joined in, their laughs echoing throughout the semi quiet room. "In the end we ended up riding home in a police car."

"You forgot to tell them the part where you screamed, brat," Sasori stated, sitting down on the empty stool. "I swear you damn near busted my ear drum."

The others laughed as Deidara crossed his arms and pouted. "Whatever," he muttered sticking out his tongue. "Your reaction was better."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Sure. Pass me the potassium iodide." As it turned out, Deidara did happen to share Chemistry with him. How the hell he hadn't noticed in the first place was a mystery to him. It wasn't like it mattered, but...he kinda would have liked to have known. Collecting the chemicals from his blond partner, the redhead began to work on their lab while Deidara socialized like always.

Over the course of their time here, Sasori had actually made a fair amount of friends. Those friends being that idiot Hidan, Deidara, Tayuya (practically Hidan's sister), and that one tall guy Kakuzu from his AM session. However, while being friends with Deidara, he met other people as well. In fact, he knew almost all of the boys on their floor.

Without a warning, Sasori poured the liquids into their experiment and immediately a large dose of foamy substance shot out of the tube and spread across the table. He nearly burst into tears of laughter when he heard the blond cry a shriek of surprise.

"Danna!" the blond exclaimed. "What the hell did you do?"

"The project, you brat. Had you been paying attention you would have known that."

Deidara pouted and circled the lab table, leaving the group he was talking to. "Aw, man. I totally missed the best part."

Sasori shrugged and began to clean it up. "Just help me clean up so we can finish our paperwork."

The blond let out a whine of disapproval, "But I wanna see the explosion, Danna! Can we do it again?"

"No."

Deidara frowned and gave Sasori his best puppy dog eyed look he could muster up. "Please, Danna?"

The redhead, stunned by the face, simply stared at the blond with all of his movements halted. That damn face! Those damn eyes! He mentally scolded himself. No, he'd have to not give in to this runt. "Brat-" he started, trying to ignore the blond's pleading look.

"Sasori...please?"

The brat was good, he'd give him that. Those two words uttered in such a pleading soft voice...doing such wonders to his insides. Fuck. Sasori swallowed hard before sighing, "Fine. Go get more of our base." He quickly went back to wiping up the table, ignoring the blond's squeal and hug. "Stupid brat," he muttered quietly.

"You sure are a good friend," a voice chimed with a hiss.

Sasori raised his head and gave the person a quick glance. It was a tall male with sickly pale skin and long dark black hair. Unfortunately, this person was not his roommate and was actually a creepy guy from one of his sessions. "I wouldn't exactly call myself a good friend considering that I don't consider that brat as a friend."

The raven raised an eyebrow, "Oh? You're very friendly towards him? Could it be that you two are dating?"

The redhead's eyes widened, "Hell no!"

The other laughed at his reaction causing his face to flush. "I see. You seem like a cool guy; perhaps we could be friends?"

Sasori cleared his throat, "Not possible. I don't have any friends and I don't want any. You're better off making friends with him." He jabbed his thumb towards the blond collecting chemicals.

"Would I? I guess I'll go give it a try then," he smiled crookedly.

Something about that smile worried Sasori. Not like he cared for the brat or anything...but this guy was pretty creepy. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything to him. Damn, now he'd actually have to warn the blond and keep an eye out for him…

"Orochimaru senpai!" a boy with big round glasses exclaimed. "I was wondering if we could check over answers together. I finished early as well, so I thought maybe we could compare answers while the rest of our group finishes up."

Orochimaru, the creepy guy, smiled and nodded, "Of course, Kabuto. Excuse me." The boy gave a curt nod to Sasori before leaving.

The redhead sighed quietly, watching as the two stalked back to their own lab table. He sincerely hoped that Orochi-whatever his name was would never talk to him and Deidara again. As Orochimaru left his table, Deidara approached it.

"I got the supplies, Danna!" The blond set the chemicals on the table and began measuring them out. "Who were you talking to just now, un?"

Sasori shrugged nonchalantly, "Just some guy. He approached me first. Guess he didn't come to orientation."

Deidara laughed, "Yeah, probably not. Otherwise he wouldn't have came over, right? I don't know why people are so frightened by you. You're really not that bad of a guy, un."

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck. Deidara seriously had to stop doing that. Complimenting him and shit. He really wasn't used to it and it made him feel weird every time the blond did so.

"I'd even go as far to say you're sweet, un."

Sasori nearly choked as the words came out of the blond's mouth. "Brat, I am nothing even close to sweet. Where the hell did you get that misconception?"

Deidara gave Sasori a doubtful look. "You're sweet to me."

"Right."

"You are!" he protested. "The first day we really met each other you offered me half of your food, un. Then you just started buying me food whenever I couldn't do so before. You've even suggested that you could take care of the people bothering me. You, who said they didn't want any friends at all, became my friend." Deidara stopped and smiled as if he was remembering his most fondest memories.

Sasori scoffed and crossed his arms. "Okey," he started, "I've done _some_ nice things for you. Doesn't mean I'm sweet." He leaned back against the table, watching the blond make the experiment once more.

Without looking over at the redhead, Deidara added the last ingredient and spoke quietly almost to himself. "I'd like to believe you care about me, even in the slightest bit."

As the chemicals reacted and the experiment exploded like before, Sasori's face turned bright red at Deidara's words. He crossed his arms and immediately turned his face from Deidara to hide his embarrassment. "Right," he muttered in false spite. That blond…

Deidara laughed and clapped his hands. "That was awesome! Did you see it, un!?"

"I saw it before."

The blond sighed, still grinning, "I wish we could do this everyday. Explosions are the coolest."

Sasori rolled his eyes and collected another handful of paper towels. "Sure. Now clean up your mess. We still have a worksheet to complete and class will end soon."

Deidara cocked an eyebrow, "But we have like half an hour left."

"Close enough. Work first, play later," Sasori stated, leaving the blond to the mess. As he walked away from his partner he heard Deidara groan and mutter unclear words under his breath. The redhead snickered; he could just imagine the pouty face Deidara was pulling off right now.

Sitting down at his desk, Sasori's thoughts trailed away from chemistry and progressed to the blond that had been filling his existence since he arrived at this stupid college program. He wasn't to sure, but he might, _might_, be attracted to the blond. Just a tiny bit. "Yeah...just a trifling crush," the redhead muttered to himself. "Besides, it wouldn't last long at all. Oh, geez, what am I saying? Like it would even happen. There's no way it would happen...right?"

"Depends, un. What's happening?" Deidara asked sitting down next to the redhead, causing him to jump slightly. "How often do you talk to yourself, Danna?"

Sasori glared, "It's nothing." His eyes flickered back to his paper. "Did you finish cleaning up?"

"Obviously." The blond raised his pencil in the air and poked the redhead in the shoulder lightly. "Hey, Danna, when are you gonna take me on that date?"

The redhead immediately turned to face the blond wearing a perfect scowl. "A date? Ha, funny. Not gonna happen, brat."

"But you took Sakura out on a date," Deidara whined. "C'mon, I'm like ten times more fabulous than her!"

"That may be true, but that doesn't mean I'm going to take you out. Besides, why're you so strung up on this for?" Sasori was really hoping the blond would drop that already. He, the blond, had bugged him about it all week long; He really was persistent.

Deidara pouted, for what seemed to be the umphteenth time according to Sasori, and took away Sasori's worksheet. "Please!" he practically begged. "I just want to spend some time with you, un."

Sasori tried to snatch the paper back, but failed when Deidara held it higher than he could reach from his sitting position. "You're spending time with me right now, aren't you?"

"Alone, Danna! We're in class; it doesn't count," the blond argued. "I can dress up in women's clothes if it makes you feel better."

Well now he felt like a dick. The blond probably felt like he had to look like a woman because Sasori would feel ashamed by taking a guy out, which wasn't that far away from the truth. It's not that he'd feel ashamed, but rather embarrassed. He'd never dated a guy before nor had he actually liked one in a romantic way. He sighed, "Damn it, brat. Give me my paper back."

"But Danna-"

"I'll go, just give me the paper so I can finish up and be done with this stupid class already," the redhead huffed.

Deidara grinned widely and handed the paper back to his partner. "You won't regret saying yes! I swear it , un!"

Sasori shook his head and muttered under his breath, "I think I might have already regretted it."

* * *

Later that night, Sasori was in his room getting ready for his "date" with Deidara. Unfortunately, Hidan had found out and came crashing through his door the minute the redhead had left for the showers, so the albino had the grandest time looking through Sasori's personal belongings. The redhead nearly killed him for that one.

"Damn, Red, never knew you had it in you," Hidan whistled. "I'd do you."

Sasori raised an eyebrow through the mirror at the albino. "Was that supposed to be a compliment." He ran his hands through his hair around two times before deciding that it was decent enough.

Hidan grinned, "Hell yeah." He gave the redhead a once over and nodded, "Deidara sure hit the jackpot. Although, blondie is pretty hot too. You should've seen him." The albino paused to laugh as he remembered the thought. "He was so damn excited, jumbled his words and shit."

The redhead felt something ache inside of him at Hidan's words. Deidara wasn't that serious about this was he? He gave a soft sigh before turning around facing Hidan, who was lounging lazily all over his bed. "Get out, Hidan. I have to meet him in five minutes."

The albino didn't move but instead tossed the redhead his keys and wallet. "So, when did you take an interest in blondie?"

"Interest? I'm just taking him out, so he'll stop asking."

Hidan clicked his tongue then chuckled, "A fellow heartbreaker. Way to go, Red." The albino stood up and slapped the redhead on the back before exiting the other male's room. Sasori shook his head and double checked himself before leaving the room as well.

When he reached the downstairs lobby he was surprised to see Deidara waiting there excitedly. He nearly gaped as he got a better look at the blond; he was dressed in a dark loose fitting mid sleeve shirt and some jean cut shorts that were obviously made for women.

"I can't even begin to comprehend what I'm seeing right now," Sasori stated as he looked the blond up and down.

Deidara laughed, "I could've pulled together some fake boobs, but I wanted a more comfy look. I can still give onlookers something to think about though. But what do you think, un? Believable?"

Sasori nodded, still somewhat stunned, "If I didn't know it was you, I'd really think you were a girl. More than I did on the first day."

"That means I did good," the blond laughed. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah." As he was dragged out of the building and into the cloudy world before him all he could think about was the blond's outfit and how he possibly hid all of his parts that made him a male. Especially his lower extremities. The thought almost made Sasori hurt.

The two walked downtown and had made it halfway there before it begun to rain. They ran and took shelter under a nearby shop's canopy. The air was stale and almost humid, making the experience crummy for the both of them. Deidara was the first to let out a groan of exasperation.

"Did you know it would rain?" the blond asked as he sat down on the dry curb under the canopy. "This sucks, un."

Sasori shrugged and sat down next to him. "I didn't hear anything about rain, but it was pretty cloudy when we left."

Deidara jutted his bottom lip out in a pout. "Somebody upstairs really does hate me." He stood from his seat position and looked at Sasori with determination. "A little rain isn't going to stop this date. I spent too much effort in preparation for it to go to waste like this."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "Okey. What do you suggest we do then?"

"Well," the blond started as he looked around the area from beneath his shelter. "There's a karaoke bar across the street. Konan told me about it before; she said it was cheap."

"I really don't sing, brat…"

Deidara grinned and grabbed Sasori's hand pulling him up. "Too bad. It'll be fun, un!"

Sasori groaned quietly as he was dragged through the rain across the street and into the karaoke bar. Upon entering the place he already felt an uneasiness settle in his stomach. The redhead wasn't much of a talker to begin with, so why would he be a singer and in public nonetheless?

"We can get a private room if you're nervous, un," Deidara offered with a smile.

As if the thought of possibly singing wasn't nerve-racking enough, the thought of being alone with a crossdressing Deidara definitely made him uneasy. "Sure," he muttered seemingly nonchalant. He followed the blond through the halls, millions of thoughts racing across his brain.

The room was florescent with city buildings drawn all over the walls in a bright paint. There were two couches and tables and one big TV opposite of it. The room was artistically beautiful in a modern way; Sasori could appreciate it. He watched the blond hold up two microphones, grinning. The redhead sighed before giving a small trying smile. "If you tell anybody about this, I swear I'll kill you."


End file.
